


Still Here

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, Goku knows it could be a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



When he finally catches up to Sanzo, Goku stands stock still, breathless. It's like this every time he comes upon Sanzo unaware and his eyes are free to rove over the monk's perfect features. Others have probably died for just giving voice to the thoughts that Goku has, but it doesn't stop him; he's thick that way.

Sanzo is gorgeous. His profile, which is what Goku has been presented with, is perfectly chiseled, and Goku is well acquainted with the body that is currently hidden under the folds of a heavy, woolen blanket. Sanzo has the physique that would have made those classic Greek sculptors swoon. Goku is sure of it. He's seen pictures in the art books that Hakkai'd once tried to teach him appreciation from; and, boy, did he appreciate, though maybe not in the way Hakkai had intended! Those smelly old Greek models had nothing on Sanzo.

Now that he's found Sanzo, Goku is at a loss. Sanzo stares out past the horizon--the creased and tumbled peaks of the Himalayas span the distance like an open jaw, mountains, like pointy teeth, capped in centuries worth of snow. Sanzo's breath hangs in the air around him, a cloud of vapor that dissipates in the frigid air.

It's been like this since they reunited. Goku doesn't exactly follow Sanzo around like a lost puppy, but he has a hard time letting him out of his sight. He can feel that something in Sanzo has shifted, too. Sanzo doesn't scowl and brush him aside any more, nor does he tell him he's annoying. Much.

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Goku's boots creak in the snow as he steps forward into the clearing. Sanzo's found a bare slab of rock that he's settled on that overlooks a deep ravine, his knees are drawn up, his arms circling them; Goku imagines that even with the extra layers, he can't be very warm, though when the wind stops whipping, the sun gives off faint heat.

And it's shining brilliantly in a deep azure sky. The snow is blindingly white and studded with ice-diamonds that sparkle on the flat expanse. But their brilliance is nothing compared to the rainbow of color that shines iridescently through the loose strands of Sanzo's hair. His eyes are squinted against the glare when he turns his face toward Goku.

"The fuck's the matter with you?" he grits out.

Goku shrugs his shoulders his hands swing wide of his body, palms out.

"Where's your blanket?"

"Back at the camp."

He'd left it there in his hurry to literally trace Sanzo's steps, his boots fitting into the monk's larger footprints and longer strides.

"Well?"

They face off in silence for a few seconds until Sanzo moves, opening the blanket's edges.

"Come on, then. The last thing I need is to be carting your sick, sorry ass over these mountains."

He opens one arm, creating a hollow. Goku doesn't need to be told again. He clambers into the space and feels Sanzo's warm arm encircling his shoulders; the blanket envelops him into Sanzo's cocoon. It feels better than the sunlight. Goku wriggles in closer, heedless that his chilled skin probably doesn't feel too good to Sanzo.

He doesn't complain, though, and Goku basks in the dual suns in silence, his nose filled with Sanzo's scent.

They'd never really talked about what happened after he was shot, after Sanzo left him to die, as was Goku's wish. After they'd all reunited, though, after they'd all licked their wounds, and the visible scars had healed, Goku half-expected Sanzo to be pissed at him for defying his death. But Sanzo only seemed withdrawn. Defeated.

Even now, Goku can feel that he's lost that edge of confidence and surety. It makes _him_ that much surer, though. He'll carry Sanzo over the mountains and deposit him in front of Houtou Castle, if he has to.

What Sanzo is, though, is warm, and his radiance warms Goku. It washes over him and he closes his eyes and rests his head against Sanzo's shoulder, voicing a contented sigh. Instead of cringing or pushing him off, Sanzo's arm pulls Goku tighter.

This has been another change. A mutual decision. There's no question that their relationship has always been on a long trajectory destined to collide, but never has Sanzo seemed so open about it. If Goku were the suspicious type, he might be inclined to think Sanzo was acting out of guilt, but he knows Sanzo better than that.

Whatever it is, what is happening is genuine. And for now, it's enough for both of them to share these quiet moments before running headlong into their destiny.


End file.
